


Edge of our hope

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Edge of tomorrow, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Edge of our hope

[실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은 장비를 착용하시오. 실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은-]  
가죽 자켓을 어깨에 걸친 척이 한 팔을 자켓에 넣었다. 다른 팔을 넣기 쉽게 누군가가 들어주었다. 그대로 뒷덜미를 잡혀 구석으로 끌려 들어갔다. 입 안 가득 초코바가 물려졌다.  
"먹어."  
척은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다가 천천히 초코바를 씹기 시작했다.  
"뭐야. 내가 이거 좋아하는 건 또 어떻게-"  
"니가 말했어."  
[실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은 장비를 착용하시오.]  
조명이 바뀌어 붉은 조명만 쉐터돔 안을 휘돌았다. 사이렌이 둘을 찾는 것 같이 번쩍였다.  
"어머니가 보고 싶다는 것도. 첫사랑도 없이 첫섹스만 있다는 것도. 허크가 혼자 남게 되면 어쩌나 걱정이 된다는 것도 모두 말했어."  
"젠장. 롤리! 그럼 이럴 때가 아니잖아. 이 다음은 뭘 하면 되지."  
롤리의 얼굴이 어둠에 잠겼다가 새빨간 조명에 뚜렷한 이목구비가 빛났다가 다시 어둠에 젖어들었다. 길쭉한 손가락이 척의 어깨를 감쌌다.  
"예거를 타면 넌 죽어. 핵을 폭파시키든 카이주에 당하든 의미없이 브리치 외부만 날려버리든 미사일을 날리는 장치가 고장이 나서 넌 죽어."  
[실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은- 삐이이- 롤리 베켓. 척 한센은 장비 착용실로 오시오. 반복합니다. 롤리 베켓과 척 한센은-]  
척은 입안의 초코바를 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
"나는 예거 파일럿이야. 롤리. 예거에 타지 않을 수는 없어."  
척은 뛰듯이 걷기 시작했다. 롤리는 척의 팔을 잡았다. 척은 롤리를 움켜쥐고 걸음을 옮겼다.  
"내가 무슨 짓을 하든 상관 없어. 넌 죽는다고."  
스텝들은 일사분란하게 척과 롤리에게 기어를 입혔다.  
"돌아오고 싶다면서. 척! 척!"

1시간 후, 척은 통신에서 말했다. 아버지는 내게 기회를 놓치지 말라고 하셨어. 척의 스트라이커 유레카는 롤리의 눈 앞에서 수없이 그랬듯이 폭발했다. 5등급 카이주는 두 팔과 한쪽 다리가 망가진 집시 데인저를 두 동강 내버렸다. 롤리는 물 속에서 스트라이커 유레카의 뜯겨진 팔을 보았다. 롤리는 눈을 감았다 떴다.  
[실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은 장비를 착용하세요.]  
척의 방에 들어간 롤리는 척을 후려쳤다. 척은 니가 언젠가 이럴 줄 알았다며 꼬르륵 기절했다. 롤리는 5등급 카이주 등에 칼을 꽂고 브리치로 내려갔다. 우리가 해야할 일은 떨어지는 것 뿐이잖아. 산소 농도가 희박해졌다. 자꾸만 눈이 감겼다. 눈을 떴다.  
[실제 상황. 모든 파일럿들은 장비를 착용하세요.]  
기어를 입으러 가는 길에 척을 만났다. 롤리는 얼굴을 쓸었다.  
"널 몰랐으면 좋았을텐데."  
척은 가죽 자켓에 팔을 꿰며 롤리를 비웃었다.  
"누가 나한테 말 시켜도 된다고 했어."  
롤리는 말 없이 가방만 고쳐맸다. 너. 너가.


End file.
